


Wheels On the Bus

by RemRain



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Aged-Up Hiro, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Angst, Fluff, Genius Hiro never went to SFIT, I'm so sorry, Lets pretend Rem knows what she's doing, M/M, Mechanic Hiro, Soon to be Roommate AU, what is a title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemRain/pseuds/RemRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro Hamada was eighty percent sure that the guy sitting across from him on the bus had no sense of self preservation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheels On the Bus

The world was inhabited by billions of people going about their daily lives unaware of what made their universe unique: Daemon, the outward physical manifestation of a persons soul that takes the form of an animal. The daemons went through many forms and grew alongside their human until "settling" as one animal once the human hit puberty. Each one was unique as the human they were bonded to. No one was quite sure where they came from or what happened when they die, just that they appeared shortly after a human was born and left no trace behind when they died. Being the embodiment of someone’s soul naturally meant that there were some do’s and dont's that were taught in grade school. Touching another person's daemon was a huge no no was one of them. You would be touching their very soul, and only lovers or close family were usually allowed to do so.

Unless of course you were an uncultured bus patron. Then you pretty much did anything you wanted, including picking up daemons and removing them from a seat. Not for the first time a certain genius found himself wishing death upon the occupants of the bus, or at least hoping they could spontaneously combust.

Hiro was eighty percent sure that the guy sitting across from him had no sense of self preservation. Having been long time bus riding residents, he and Malkia were used to the brand of crazy that regularly inhabited the bus. The businessmen who talked too loud into their phones, the punk ass teen who hated the world, the old lady who also hated the world and had a yappy yorkie daemon to match her... personality (if you could call that bitchy attitude of hers a personality). Then there were the walk of shamers and the I-partied-to-hard-last-nighters. Honestly if the garage was closer to his apartment he’d just walk himself. At least Malkia was small enough to crawl and hide under the seats. The serval's long legs and huge ears were deceiving, she could scrunch into a tiny little ball when she wanted to, or better yet use her long legs to jump up onto the tiny shelves above the seats.

Hiro's time was precious as it was and he didn't need to be spending it listening to the squeak of rubber sneakers or gaining a plethora of bruises from being bounced into the window as the bus swayed. The growling engine drowned out any possible conversation and the tremors Hiro could feel when the bus took a corner was more than a little disconcerting. From the mentally unstable passengers to the small amount of attention paid to bus maintenance everything about this hell hole was annoying.

Except this guy. He was like some strange anomaly that had suddenly appeared out of the cosmos. This guy seemed genuinely nice, overly polite and oblivious to all the annoyances. He even gave up his seat up for bitchy McBitchface. That old bag had “dropped” her purse on Malkia’s tail more than once and Hiro certainly wasn’t going to move for her. Yet this guy got up and stood happily for the rest of his ride. It was weird and even with his genius brain it was hard to comprehend someone like that living in a city full of people that didn’t have time for anything other than themselves.

So it wasn’t a surprise when Hiro discovered he was staring more often than not at this strange, (and idiotically naive if he was allowed to say) bizarre man. His eyes immediately sought out that ugly black baseball cap and friendly smile every time he climbed onto the bus. Suddenly the idea of dealing with the bus became much more bearable. And if that didn't set off alarm bells in his head, the fact he didn't have a problem with letting his eyes linger just a bit longer than normal did. It was just that the stranger made him feel at ease and he wasn't all that hard on the eyes either. Hiro had to wonder if he was the only one being affected or is the rest of the bus felt it too. Well that was just too bad because Hiro found himself not wanting to share. On the contrary he was thinking about a few things that they could be doing in private... Bad Hiro, he knew better than to think about such things in a highly public place and right across the aisle from the man. That was just asking for disaster.

Hiro scowled and wiggled further down in the hard plastic of the bus seat. Malkia stirred, and blinked up at him with confusion. The serval daemon had made a nice nest in Hiro’s hoodie and was content to nap the ride away. He absently ran his hand along her back and continued his brooding.

Once, not all that long ago, Hiro would’ve spent the ride staring at the store fronts blurring past but he now found himself stealing glances at both the man and the shiba daemon sitting at his feet. First of all the shiba was male. Same gender daemon/ human pairs were very rare. In a city as populated as San Fransokyo they were more uncommon than rare but statistically this guy was in the less than three percentile. Once Hiro filled that interesting tidbit away the next thing he noticed was that the daemon was just as happy as his human. With a lolling tongue and wagging tail, he greeted everyone that got on the bus. Hiro found it a bit disturbing. It wasn’t normal for a daemon and human to be so alike. Most people still kept parts of themselves reserved and their daemons were the only clue to what they were thinking inside.

Malkia wasn’t a huge fan of the shiba herself. The serval often flicked her tail in dismissal and climbed onto Hiro’s lap for a vantage point to glare as the shiba sat there and grinned. Every once in a while she sighed and muttered something about dog drool puddles and slipping in them. Hiro smothered his laughter behind his sleeve and went about his bus ride trying not to notice the curious glances sent their way whenever a giggle slipped past.

Today... Today would be different though. Mostly because wierd guy wasn’t on the bus. Hiro frowned and glanced up and down the rows of blue seats. The telltale ball cap and happy yip were no where to be seen or heard. It just didn’t feel right not being greeted by that smile and Hiro shifted uncomfortably as he sank down into a seat.

“What’s wrong?” Malkia rubbed against his leg, large eyes searching the bus seats for whatever was making Hiro uncomfortable.

“They’re not here…” It was unusual and kind of disappointing actually.

His daemon sounded as if she was fighting back a laugh. “Who? That dumb guy you’re always staring at?” She leapt up into his lap and kneaded the front of his hoodie.

“Shut up.” Hiro grumbled, sinking down further into his seat. “I’m just disappointed that our entertainment is gone for the morning."

"You sound _sooooo_ convincing." Malkia stretched out, her half sheathed claws digging into his stomach. It didn't really hurt but just enough to let Hiro know he wasn't fooling anyone, especially his daemon.

"Leave me alone." Hiro muttered, pulling his hood over his head. As if this wasn’t mildly embarrassing enough already. Weird guy had only been riding the bus for little over a week anyway. It wasn’t like Hiro to get so attached so quickly.

Malkia smartly remained silent and Hiro glared out the window and chewed on his finger nails for the rest of the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first venture out into the fanfiction world in four years or so. I apologize for anything I missed since I had to beta this myself. Please ignore the first paragraph. I don't think I'll ever be happy with it and I suck at world building it would seem. Any knowledge I have of the daemon universe comes from other fan fiction and a thorough read of the His Dark Materials wikipedia page. If I have any glaring inconsistencies in how anything is portrayed please let me know and I'll fix it! This fic will focus less on the lore surrounding daemons and more on the character development and fluff. This fandom needs all the fluff right now. And angst because I'm not completely nice. >.> Our boys are knuckle heads so it only comes with the territory right?
> 
> A big shout out and thanks to KrystalM for giving me some awesome pointers and encouragement! Until next time my lovelies. -hugs-


End file.
